Hair-cutting system including a hair-cutting apparatus and including a comb device which can be mounted onto the apparatus and which has two spring-loaded comb sections
The invention relates to a hair-cutting system comprising a hair-cutting apparatus for cutting hairs, which apparatus is held in one hand during operation and comprises a toothed cutting device, and comprising a comb device which can be mounted onto the hair-cutting apparatus at the location of the toothed cutting device thereof in a mounting direction and which can be removed from the hair-cutting apparatus in a direction opposite to the mounting direction, which comb device comprises a comb section which is stationarily mounted with respect to the hair-cutting apparatus when the comb device has been mounted on the hair-cutting apparatus, and a comb section which is adjustable with respect to the stationarily mounted comb section, and comprising positioning means by which the adjustable comb section can be positioned in at least two operating positions with respect to the stationarily mounted comb section.
Such a hair-cutting system of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example from the document JP 61-79.483 A1. In this known hair-cutting system the positioning means have been arranged exclusively on the comb device and are formed by a latching device which acts between the stationarily mounted comb section and the adjustable comb section. Owing to this construction the adjustable comb section of the comb device in the known hair-cutting system can only be adjusted with one hand while the hair-cutting apparatus is being held in the other hand, as a result of which the hair-cutting apparatus is comparatively difficult to handle. Moreover, as a result of the construction used in the known hair-cutting system it is not unlikely that when the comb device is placed onto the hair-cutting apparatus of this system the adjustable comb section is moved out of the desired preselected operating position defined by the latching device, so that a preselected desired hair-cutting length is altered in an undesirable manner.